1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to barrier devices. In particular, this invention relates to a portable, modular, vehicle barrier.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle barriers come in a plurality of different sizes, shapes and materials. For example, the “Jersey Wall” is one of the most common and widely used barrier devices. Typically Jersey Walls are made of preformed concrete and are moved with a forklift or dedicated Jersey Wall mover.
An alternative type of barrier are those seen around military installations and heavily guarded facilities where a hydraulically operated steal plate is embedded in the roadway. To block incoming traffic, the steal plate is raised in a ramp-like configuration to a height suitable for stopping traffic. These types of devices are permanent in nature and are usually installed in a concrete road surface and have an associated control and power facility.